Bella and Jacob
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Cerita tentang Bella dan Jacob yang sedikit melenceng dari cerita sebenarnya. Ending sama sekali berbeda dengan kisah yang diceritakan Stephanie Meyer. Review plis?


Versi laen Twilight.. Gimana kalo Bella jadi sama Jacob?? Pasti seru kali yaa.. Hahaha. Nggak kebayang deh, sama Edward ngelahirin anak setengah vampire, naah kalo sama Jacob?? Anjing kali yaa.. Hehehe.

Oke, selamet baca aja deeh. Plis di comment'in yaah. Apalagi gua anak baru neeh di FF. Masih butuh banyak komentar2 dari senior. Hehehe. XP

Here we go!

Twilight

Bella and Jacob

Bella yang patah hati karena meninggalnya Edward (Di sini Edward bener-bener mati dibunuh sama keluarga Volturi. Bella gagal nyelametin Edward!) kembali mengalami masa-masa "sunyi". Sunyinya yang dulu sempat terjadi kambuh lagi dan semakin parah. Semuanya berusaha menghiburnya, namun tidak berhasil. Bella bagaikan patung.

Jacob semakin nelangsa menghadapi Bella yang seperti ini. Dia sangat mencintai Bella dan ingin Bella kembali normal. Bahagia. Berbagai cara Jacob tempuh untuk menyembuhkan Bella. Dari mengajaknya melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan, sampai berlutut pun dia lakukan. Hanya untuk sebuah senyuman dari mulut Bella.

Bella membutuhkan waktu setahun hingga senyum kembali terpancar di wajahnya. Meski hanya sesaat, efeknya dasyat. Jacob begitu bahagia. Dan akhirnya, perlahan Bella bisa melupakan nama Edward dari kepalanya. Meski Bella masih mengingat jelas semuanya—Edward di bawah pancaran sinar matahari, keluarga Volturi yang mencabik Edward dan asap ungu membumbung ke angkasa—cewek itu mulai menganggap itu masa lalu. Meski dia menangis dan bunuh diri pun Edward tak akan kembali.

Namun Jacob masih hidup. Bernafas. Dan bagi Bella, Jacob adalah matahari. Edward sang udara telah menghilang. Susah memang menjalani hidup tanpa udara, tapi matahari sanggup memperbaiki semuanya.

***

4 tahun kemudian.

Bella dan Jacob tengah asyik berjalan-jalan di pantai. Tempat kenangan Bella selama berada di La Push. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di bongkahan kayu besar dan duduk di sana. Jacob menggenggam tangan Bella. Bella merasakan hawa panas menyengat kulitnya. Tapi rasanya nyaman. Bella bersandar di bahu Jacob.

"Bells," panggil Jacob. Pelan dan lembut.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Mau?" tanya Jacob sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang rapi.

"Kemana?" sahut Bella penasaran. Jacob bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Bella bangun. Jacob menepuk punggungnya.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Sekarang, ayo naik." Jacob tertawa. "Maaf soal ini, tempatnya cukup jauh. Jadi aku menggendongmu saja. Jauh lebih cepat daripada naik mobil."

Bella nyengir. Kecepatan serigala memang melebihi kecepatan mobil yang melaju.

"Satu lagi—tutup matamu. Please." pinta Jacob. Bella menurutinya.

Angin pun terasa membelah rambut Bella ketika Jacob mulai berlari melintasi pantai. Jacob berlari sangat cepat. Bella berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melanggar janjinya. Hanya indera penciuman Bella yang memberitau lokasi yang mereka tuju. Bau laut yang digantikan bau rumput. Mereka memasuki hutan.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggung Bella. Dia merasakan kenangan buruk—kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya itu mulai menghantamnya. Menyerangnya dan membuka kembali lukanya. Mengingatkannya akan satu nama…

"Buka matamu, Bells sayang." Jacob berkata. Cewek itu menarik nafas panjang, bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Perlahan Bella membuka matanya.

Luka itu terbuka semakin lebar. Darah membuncah keluar. Meninggalkan luka yang menganga dan sebentuk nama.

Edward!

Tempat itu adalah padang rumput yang hijau dan dihiasi bunga-bunga musim semi. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah. Matahari menyinari seluruh permukaan rumput. Pemandangan yang sungguh memukau, juga sangat menyakitkan.

Edward yang berdiri di tengah siraman cahaya… Dan meninggal di bawah cahaya.

Bella menangis. Dirinya tidak siap untuk ini. Jacob meraih dan memeluknya.

"Maaf. Hanya saja aku…" Jacob mengecup puncak kepala Bella lembut. "…ini harus aku lakukan. Apakah kau marah?"

Bella menggeleng. Marah? Apa bisa?

"Maaf. Maaf." Jacob mempererat pelukannya. Menyelubungi tubuh Bella dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

Sekuat tenaga Bella membuka mulutnya. Ini bukan salah Jacob. Murni salahnya. Coba dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, Edward tidak akan mati…

"Bukan salahmu…"

"Tidak. Salahku. Kau belum siap. Maaf." potong Jacob, memalingkan wajahnya dengan tidak suka. "Aku terlalu terburu-buru…"

"Apa?" Bella mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jacob langsung. Meski luka itu terus menganga, dia tidak sendirian menghadapinya. Ada Jacob disampingnya… Matahari pribadinya yang selalu menjaganya.

"Tidak, cuma…" kata-kata Jacob terhenti. Dia bingung, bagaimana mengatakannya? Ini hal yang memalukan. Tapi dia sudah menunggu begitu lama. Bukan masalah untuknya sebenarnya, namun _umur_ Bella terus bertambah… Dan dia terhenti.

Bella menatap Jacob dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Jacob mengerang.

"Oke, aku kalah! Aku ingin…" Wajah Jacob memerah. "Me… Melamuarmo?"

"Maaf?" Bella bingung. Jacob bilang apa?

"Aku ingin melamarmu." ucap Jacob cepat. "Bella Swan, aku mencintaimu dan bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku? Istriku?" Dengan cepat Jacob merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Kotak dengan beludru yang halus. Bella terkesiap.

"A-apa?" Bella tidak tau dia harus bereaksi bagaimana. Memang sejak kepergian Edward, Jacoblah yang selalu berada di dekatnya… Selalu menghiburnya. Sejak dulu Bella menyimpan perasaan pada Jacob; Bella ingin Jacob bahagia. Apakah… perasaan itu memang cinta? Apakah Jacob pelabuhan hatinya sekarang? Bukan Edward?

Bella merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras. Dia berada di persimpangan. Masa depan atau masa lalu. Edward adalah masa lalu… Kenangan yang harus dia lupakan. Sedangkan Jacob adalah masa depan. Yang mana harus dia pilih?

Berbagai hal terlintas di kepala Bella… Ayahnya, Ibunya…

Jacob menunggu dengan sabar. Dia mengerti Bella bingung dalam memutuskan hal ini. Cowok ini sendiri pun bingung, apakah yang dia lakukan ini tepat? Bagaimana kalau nantinya Bella malah balik menjauhinya? Oh, Jacob tak akan sanggup bila hal itu terjadi.

"Bells?" Jacob menarik nafas, panjang. "Aku mengerti kalau kau bingung, kau bisa memikirkannya nanti…"

"Tidak, Jake. Aku tau…" Bella meraih wajah Jacob dan mengecupnya. Lembut.

"Aku mau, Jake…"

Jacob menghentikan kata-kata Bella. Diraihnya tubuh Bella, dipeluknya dengan segenap jiwa raga. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Bella penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Bells… Akan kubahagiakan kau…" Dan Jacob mencium Bella, memeluknya seakan tak ingin Bella lepas darinya.

***

"Jacob! Oh, aku tak kuat!" Bella menekan pinggiran tempat tidurnya kuat-kuat. "Bayi ini menekanku! Dia panas!"

Jacob kebingungan setengah mati. Apa ini? Bayinya dan Bella… Kenapa begitu aneh?

"Panas! Oh, cepat keluarkan dia!" teriak Bella kesakitan. "Dia seperti KAU!"

"Dokter! Cepat!" seru Jacob. Dokter berlari menuju mereka berdua.

"Tunggu diluar. Kubereskan ini." kata dokter khusus di La Push. Di belakang mereka, Bella kembali berteriak. "PANAS!"

Jacob terhenyak.

***

Dokter keluar. Jacob segera menghampirinya. Dokter menepuk pundak Jacob pelan. "Tak apa. Semua beres. Sekarang bayi kecil itu berada di sebelah Bella."

Bayi kecil? Berarti normal? Bayi yang _normal_?

"Kau lihat sendiri." saran Dokter.

Jacob memasuki kamar. Hati-hati dibukanya pintu, menatap ke dalam…

Dan dia terjatuh.

Di sebelah Bella, tidur dengan nyenyak bayi kecil. Namun bayi itu berbulu lebat, dan memiliki moncong seperti serigala. Bukan bayi mungil manis seperti impiannya.

Bella melahirkan seekor anak serigala.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang kulakukan?

-The End-

Okee, di sini aku bikin endingnya Jacob kalut, bingung, pusing dan sebangsanya gara-gara bayinya lahir nggak normal. Kalo bayi dari Edward kan kayak porselen. Nah, kalo dari Jacob aku bikin mirip serigala. Panas. Hehehe.

Tolong commentnya yaa! Kutunggu. ^^

4


End file.
